I Let You
by RayneAllNight
Summary: Rayne Lueers is a sixteen year old girl with a quick tongue and fiery red hair to match her temper. She's lived in Narnia for 14 years, and is looking for a job. Maybe Cair Paravel can offer that. And a few extra things... Edmund Pevensie perhaps?
1. Moving Fast

One Miss Rayne Lueers quickly wiped the sweat off her brow as she fought with her older brother. Her brother, Carter was one of the best human soldiers Narnia's army held, and, against their father's wishes, has been teaching Rayne to fight for the past four years. The sixteen year old had to know how to defend herself! She was a strong young woman, with a quick tongue and flaming temper. That temper came with her fiery red hair that was currently in a long ponytail, out of her face. Her grey eyes stared into Carter's as he explained a new block the Kings themselves had started to use. Rayne's fair complexion was covered in beautiful sun kisses, or freckles as her dad boringly called them. Carter was the complete opposite, with blonde locks and startling blue eyes. He was nineteen, and soon to head off to Calormen to help with a small problem growing. Rayne did not know what it was. And wasn't aloud to know as far as she knew.

Rayne was constantly left in the dark, and she hated it! She was an excellent swordswoman, and a decent archer. Hand to hand combat was surprisingly her best, as she was very flexible, and added it into her fighting. She could give Carter a run for his money. Rayne blocked another of Carter's hits and rolled out of the way, coming up behind him with her sword tip at his throat.

"I win," She gloated as she stepped away and walked to the well, feet away. She took a sip of the cold water and sighed.

"I let you win, sister," Carter argued, his face red from the heat.

"I am not sure you did! Face it, I am just better then you," Rayne sang as she skipped off towards their small white cottage. "I'd hurry if I were you, You leave in a few hours time. Do not leave without saying goodbye. I will take a wash, and start supper."

"Alright Rayne," Carter said, and turned to pick up their gear and take it inside to be packed. He would leave Rayne's sword out of eyesight, so their father could not learn of her secret training.

Inside, Rayne washed up in the tub and silently slipped into a dark blue dress with white embroidery and a pair of small black riding boots. The dress was long enough to hide them. Her mother would be horrified if she learned Rayne did not dress like a proper lady from the hair down to the shoes. Rayne quickly braided her long red waves and headed to their small kitchen to begin dinner. Carter came in soon after she begun the soup and made his way to his room to finish packing and clean up before High King Peter rode through the village to call all men who were to go with him.

The back door swung open, revealing the two's father, Owen, the village's blacksmith. He too was going with the High King, leaving only Rayne behind. Their mother had passed six years ago, during child birth. The little boy, Louis could not be saved either. Owen kissed Rayne on the cheek and moved through his house to gather his things. Both boys came down and sat at the table, where Rayne served them a soup without a name, bread and crackers. Even with Owen as the blacksmith, nice things were hard to come by for the family.

"Thank you my dear daughter," Owen cried joyfully as he dug into the food. Carter winked at Rayne as she sat down to eat herself.

"What do you plan to do all by yourself? Perhaps get a job?" Carter teased. Rayne opened her lovely lips to answer, but a shout outside interrupted her. The two men jumped up and hurried to get their things, rushing outside. Rayne followed after them and let small tears fall.

"Oh do not cry daughter! We will be back soon," Owen said, hugging and kissing Rayne one last time. Once he pulled away, Carter flung his arms around his sister.

"Stay safe," He whispered in her ear before he released her. She nodded and kissed him quietly on his forehead, waving as they started to move off.

Once High King Peter was out of sight, she slowly moved back inside and cleaned the dishes. She was no longer hungry. Rayne wiped down the table and thought of what Carter had said. Get a job. She could do with the money. Food and clothes were not the cheapest thing in town. It was easily decided that the girl would find a job.

The next morning Rayne rose early and changed into a soft, plain yellow gown and slipped into her brown riding boots. She let her hair down and started to pack her things into a small bag. She was going to Cair Paravel. Hopefully a maid was needed, or something of that nature. Rayne took some bread from the cabinet and set off to the back, where they kept their horses.

Rayne latched her things onto the saddle, and mounted her horse, Guinevere. Or Guinn for short. She set off at a trot and rode on towards the castle, looming over the village. She passed her neighbors and called out to them as she went along. There were more humans in Narnia now, instead of the four Pevensie's, since so many had come from other lands. Rayne's own family came from Archenland. Her parents had heard of the young monarchs and immediately brought the family out to live under their rule. Owen had thought it was the best decision they had made.

Hours later Rayne came to the gates outside of the castle. Two centaurs were there and Rayne stopped in front of them.

"Hello. I do not know if I will be able to pass. But I am looking for employment, and was hoping to be a maid here, or anything they can offer. My brother and father left with the High King to Calormen. I do not want the whole house to myself for so long. If you know or not, I can leave if this is a waste of my time," Rayne explained to the guards after slipping from the saddle.

"What is your name miss?" The taller of the two asked.

"I am Rayne Lueers. Perhaps you know my brother's name. Carter. He is one of the Kings' higher up soldiers."

"I recognize the name. You look very similar to him, Miss Rayne. Let me send someone to ask for their Highness' to wait in the receiving room for you. Follow me Miss Rayne," He ordered. He turned to a bird perched on the fence and sent it ahead to call for the Queens and King. Rayne smiled gratefully at him and followed the centaur up towards the castle, pulling Guinn behind me.

"Thank you sir," Rayne said as they walked. The centaur nodded at a stable hand who took Guinn after letting her take her things, and lead her to the castle's receiving room. She stood next to the centaur and waited as the three monarchs came into the room. The centaur bowed and introduced Rayne, who curtsied.

"Oh, how wonderful! A girl! I need a new friend. What are you here for Miss Rayne?" Queen Lucy exclaimed after she officially met Rayne.

"I am actually looking for employment. My brother Carter went with my father with High King Peter to Calormen, and left me alone. Which I absolutely loath. I was hoping you had a space open as a maid perhaps. But if you do not, I understand. I can look elsewhere if I need to," Rayne explained. Lucy was positively beaming.

"Oh, what perfect timing! My chamber maid had to leave. Her mother fell ill and Carolina left to take care of her. Oh please be my chamber maid Rayne!" Lucy cried, skipping to grab Rayne's arms.

"Lu, if she wants the position, she will take it. Release our guest," The dark haired king ordered, chuckling slightly. Lucy backed away and King Edmund took one of Rayne's hands raising it to his lips. He brushed a quick kiss on her hand and smiled at her. "King Edmund, but please call me Edmund. I do not know of my sisters, but they may ask you to call them by their first names as well. I hope you take the position Lucy has offered," He said, charmingly.

"Thank you, your majesty." At his glance, she corrected herself. "Sorry, Edmund. Living here in Narnia for fourteen years, the manners I need if I ever met any of you were hammered into my head. It will take a while to change it. And I would love to be Queen Lucy's chamber maid."

"Lovely. Lucy will take you to your room, and them tell you what she prefers. I hope to see you around, Miss Rayne," He kissed her palm this time and made his way towards his own room. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Rayne, causing Rayne to blush. Lucy giggled and pulled Rayne along towards her new room.

"I am so glad you are here. I get a new chamber maid to help me with my hair, and Edmund possibly gets a new 'friend'," Lucy laughed. Rayne smiled and looked around her room. "Like it?"

"I love it. This is the size of my house back in the village. Thank you Your Highness," Rayne smiled.

"Call me Lucy. You call us all by our first names. I don't know about the others, but I do not feel like a Queen half the time, and sometimes I do not want to be one. Besides, you are a guest now," Lucy said.

"A guest that works. I am sorry, but if I am to be your maid, I will call you by your title. It is the right thing to do, Your Majesty," Rayne argued, frowning slightly.

"Then do not work. From what you said, you just need a home more then a job. What if you only worked part time for me? Like do my hair, and lace me up. And you could tutor me also? In all honesty, I need a friend more then a chamber maid. Do you fight at all?" Lucy said, all in a rush.

"I do fight with a sword. I'm decent with a bow and arrow. But I am best with hand to hand combat. I am also very flexible, and use that to my advantage. My brother taught me. Against my father's orders. He wanted me to be able to protect myself. Which I can do now, after four years," Rayne told the younger girl.

"Fantastic. You can help me with a sword and fighting with my hands. Ed has tried to help with the sword. But even Narnia's best swordsman can not help me. I always believed I needed a girl's help. Ed's just too confusing. And I need an older girl around. I love Susan dearly, but she is my sister, and I need someone who maybe doesn't talk to me like she has to please me. Would you be honest with me if I were honest with you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Queen Lucy. How old are you? I am sixteen," Rayne said, changing the topic. The conversation was going a little sour.

"I am fourteen. I will let you unpack, and then you can come and find me. My room is actually two doors down. If I am not in there, you may wonder. Perhaps you'll come across me. Thank you Rayne. Really," Lucy smiled at the red head and left the room, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Rayne smiled. Everything was certainly moving fast for her. But this could be a good thing.

**Hello! So, this is my first fan fiction for CoN. I write for Harry Potter, but wanted to try this out. How is it? Please review! I need to know if I should continue or not! (: If any of you do read my Harry Potter stories, Since When and You Have Some Explaining To Do, I'm working on the next chapters for both! PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	2. Riding Boots

Rayne braided Queen Lucy's long locks into a lovely side French braid, a week later. High King Peter was still away, and Queen Susan was preparing a ball for his return. Lucy had made sure Rayne would attend, as a guest, and not the help. She was not the help. Well except for every morning when she got Lucy ready for the day, and every night when she prepared her for bed. Lucy had taken her on a tour, showing her the library, kitchen, dining room, and everything in between. Of course it would take Rayne a while to learn her way around. The castle was huge. Lucy thanked Rayne and skipped off to breakfast, Rayne following at a slower pace.

Rayne was given a few new gowns, one of which she was currently wearing. A long sleeved lilac gown with white stitching and flowers embroidered around the neckline. Rayne had yet to ditch her riding boots. She still wore them under everything. Lucy was already around the corner, which left Rayne to herself. Her boots made little noise as she walked down the corridor. Rayne walked slowly, marveling over the sudden change in her life. She wasn't paying attention as she turned a corner, and soon found herself sprawled out on the floor. She groaned as she sat up.

"I am so sorry Miss Rayne. I was not watching where I was going," King Edmund cried, as he bent to help the young girl up. He caught a sight of her shoes and couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice shoes."

"What? Oh! Um, pardon me Your Majesty. I'll go and change them if I must," Rayne stuttered. She had only come across Edmund a few times since she came to Cair Paravel, and was embarrassed every time. She couldn't help but look like a fool around him. It had to be his eyes. They were stunning, and made Rayne blush every time she looked into them.

"No! Please don't. I like it. It suits you Miss Rayne," Edmund hurried to correct himself. He smiled when Rayne blushed. "And please, I would really like it if you called me Ed. Or even Edmund would be okay!"

"How about this. If I call you Edmund, you'll call me Rayne. Deal?" Rayne said, offering a compromise. Edmund laughed and offered her an arm. She grinned and took it, letting him escort her to breakfast.

"Your brother. Carter? He's a very strong soldier. Narnia is lucky to have him protect this country. You look like him, you know. Well, besides the hair. His hair is blonde, if I'm not mistaken," Edmund said, trying to make conversation. Rayne nodded, trying not to speak. It would be too easy to start crying in front of the king.

The two came up on the door to the dining hall, and Edmund opened it. He let Rayne in first and followed after her. He pulled her chair out for her, and then moved a few seats down to his chair. Lucy looked questionably between the two. Rayne's face red, and Edmund's sporting a huge grin. She laughed to herself and made sure to make time to talk to Susan about their brother and their guest.

The four ate silently, passing food to each other. Rayne was the first finished and excused herself, letting the young leaders speak along. She headed out to the stables where she found Guinn eating some oats.

"Hey girl. You want to go for a ride Guinn?" Rayne asked quietly. Her horse could not speak, but understood Rayne just fine. She neighed loudly as Rayne started to saddle her up. Soon Rayne was out on Guinn, and riding around the grounds. Riding was when Rayne felt really free, and it was even better when she didn't have a time limit. Rayne's hair was down today, and it rode with the wind. She laughed as Guinn galloped around, neighing every few minutes. Fifteen minutes in to her ride, another's hooves echoed off the ground, trying to catch up with her. Rayne turned, and was surprised to see Edmund following her. She smiled hugely, and urged Guinn to go faster. Together, they outran Edmund, laughing as he tried to catch up.

"Come on Rayne! Just let me ride with you!" Edmund yelled, the wind carrying his voice to her. Rayne giggled and brought Guinn to a trot, letting Edmund finally catch up. Edmund glared playfully at her.

"Thanks. You know, me being a king, you kind of have to listen to me," He teased.

"Perhaps, but you've also given me permission to throw out the formalities. And as of now, you're just Edmund to me. Unless you'd like me to go back to calling you King," Rayne joked. He shook his head violently.

"No thank you! Come on, Lu may have let slip that you're a good fighter. I want to see what you have. You need to suit up and show me," Edmund said, turning around and leading Rayne back to the stables.

"Alright. But you should know, I've beaten Carter many times. I do not know if I can beat you, but if I do, you can't be a baby about it," Rayne said, winking at him. She slid from the saddle and made her way back to her room to change into some trousers. Once in her room, she slipped on some brown trousers and a cream colored long sleeved shirt. She put her brown riding boots back on an pulled her hair into a braid. She met Edmund back down at the training pitch and grabbed some padding and armor. She moved to the swords and examined a few, before picking one that was the right weight and length. She swung it a few times, testing it. She smiled and turned around at Edmund calling her name. He was in the same clothing, a sword at his hilt.

"Ready to loose Rayne?" He asked, nodding approvingly at her sword choice. She smirked and faced him standing on her toes. She bounced a little as Edmund drew his sword. "First to get the other in a fatal position?" He asked.

Rayne nodded and stood ready. Edmund made the first move, quick to take the offence. He brought his sword down on her, smiling a little when she blocked it effortlessly. She spun out of the way, coming up on his side. He turned quickly, and messily, to block her hit. He looked surprised at her speed. She smirked again and they started sending hits and blocking them. They were evenly matched. Soon, Edmund brought a dangerous swing towards her neck, and she cart wheeled away with out hands, thankfully missing the hit. Edmund realized he had come close to actually hitting her, and calmed it down a bit. He was getting competitive. Rayne somersaulted out of another hit and came up behind him, with her blade pointed at his neck.

Edmund looked at her in amazement. "Wow. You, you're fantastic Rayne," He praised, a little out of breath. She smiled and lowered her sword. He laughed and quickly raised his blade again, knowing she'd block it. What really surprised him though was when she stopped it with her palm. She grabbed the hilt and spun all in one move ending with both the swords pointed at him again.

"Nice," He muttered. She grinned and performed a fake bow.

"Thanks," She said, still smiling. She handed him his sword back and placed hers back where she found it.

"Maybe you should hang on to it Rayne. Just in case. And if you can beat me, you should keep it as a reward," Edmund said, stopping Rayne from leaving. He picked t back up and handed it to her. "And I guess you'll need a belt for it. You know, for battles. Su hates wearing dresses when she fights. Which is rarely ever, but it's happened once or twice. Okay, maybe seven times. Lucy doesn't fight. Pete and I don't let her. She's too young for it."

"Thanks Edmund. That means a lot. You know, my father doesn't even know that I know how to handle a blade, or a bow and arrow. Or that I'm really great with hand to hand. He actually forbade me from ever looking at a sword, let alone use one. Carter didn't listen. He's trained me three days a week, when Father's away at work," Rayne explained, starting to walk back to the castle. Edmund followed her, strapping his sword back to his belt.

"I'm going to head up and take a wash. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?" He asked, turning to walk backwards to watch Rayne.

"You're going to trip, you know. And I'll be at dinner," Rayne replied. Edmund grinned and continued to walk backwards. Rayne smirked and quickly pushed Edmund back, running up to the castle to escape him.

"I told you you'd fall!" She yelled over her shoulder. She rushed to her room, shutting the door behind her. She could hear Edmund chuckling as her passed her room. Rayne hurried to wash up and change into a chocolate brown dress. She put on her boots and braided her hair, then made her way down to dinner. She took her seat silently, only talking when someone addressed her. Edmund smiled at her when he entered and took a seat across from her.

"Heard from Pete yet, Su?" Edmund asked, picking at his salad.

"Yes. He sent a letter. I was planning to share it now! He said that they had resolved the problem and would be home in two days. The ball is all set as well. The guests are invited, food is decided on. Lucy is going with Tummnus. I am being escorted by Peter when he comes. And you need an escort. And Rayne, you gown is finished. It's that lovely shade of green that goes so well with your hair color!" Susan explained. Rayne grimaced. She's have to go home soon, if her father and brother were on their way home.

"I must say thank you. For giving me a home, and a job. Even if I did not work. But if my father is on his way home, I should leave, to prepare for him and my brother. I'll go and pack my things," Rayne said, standing. Edmund and Lucy both stood at the same time, voicing their thoughts.

"No!" They said together.

"Rayne, please stay! What if we really gave you a job? Then you could stay, and it'd be your excuse! I don't want you to leave!" Lucy whined.

"But if you do give me an actual job, I'll be working all the time and you won't see me anyway!" Rayne pointed out.

"You said so yourself, you do have a job here. You tutor Lucy a bit, and you prepare her for the day and for bed. And you also train her, as much as I don't like it," Edmund told Rayne.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if my father blows up, I'll blame you two!" Rayne agreed, sitting back down. Edmund and Lucy high-fived and sat down as well. Rayne rolled her eyes and picked around her food. Soon she was done, and excused herself. Edmund got up as well and walked with her.

"I'll walk you to your room," He told her, offering an arm. Rayne took it and headed to her room with him. "I'm glad you're staying Rayne," Edmund said when they stopped outside her door. He took her hand and kissed it before bowing slightly and walking off. Rayne looked at his back quizzically as he left. She shook her head, smiling a bit, and entered her room for some thinking time before she had to get the young fourteen year old Queen ready for bed.

**There! Chapter Two! I feel bad, two chapters in one day for this story. But only half way through chapter 5 of YHSETD, and haven't started chapter 10 of Since When? Well, I do have writers block for those two, and this one hit me today when I was at the orthodontist… Sooo thank you braces? I don't know! I'm on a sugar high! And I just caught up on all my shows, Pretty Little Liars, Switched at Birth, and Nine Lives of Chloe King. Hmmm, all great! Anyway! I guess I could have waited a little longer to post chapter 2.… but yeah! So many people story alerted or author alerted, but only one review? Come on guys! Virtual cookies for a review!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Princess of Narnia 1192: of course I'm writing more! You get virtual cookies and cake since you're my only reviewer!**


	3. Wishing

_Rayne stood in the courtyard with the rest of the monarchs closer friends, watching King Peter ride up with his smaller army. Rayne could see the mess of blonde that was her brother and father and had to keep from running to them. Edmund looked like he wanted to hug her to him, but couldn't when he was in public. Not "kingly" of him. Edmund sighed but forced a smile on his face as his brother rode closer. King Peter slid from the saddle and quickly hugged each of his siblings. He almost hugged Rayne but stopped himself._

"_Who are you?" He asked, pretty bluntly. _

"_Rayne Lueers, your Highness. I am Queen Lucy's new chamber maid," She said, curtsying. _

"_She's also my new friend. Really good friend. Right Edmund?" Lucy cut in, shooting a quick look at the man in question._

"_Yes of course. Aslan only knows how many times I've walked passed your room to my own and can only hear giggling coming from it," Edmund joked. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Well then I am glad to meet you, Miss Rayne. Tell me, are you the sister of Sir Carter?" He asked the young girl. She nodded. "Go say hello then!" Rayne smiled and hurried to her brother and father. Peter glanced at Edmund._

"_You fancy her," He stated. Edmund sighed and nodded. "What is it you like so much?"_

"_Well she's beautiful. And really smart. And she can seriously handle a blade. You should see her sometime Pete. It's fantastic. And she makes me smile. Everyday. I tried not to let her in, just like I do for everyone just in case we ever leave unexpectedly. But I let her. She's amazing Peter," Edmund explained, still staring after Rayne._

_Rayne flew into her brother's arms. He laughed and hugged her back, glancing up at the monarchs. Both Kings and Queen Lucy were watching them. He pulled away to look at his little sister. She looked more awake and alive than she's ever looked since their mother died. "What are you doing here Rayne?"_

"_I got a job, just like you said. I'm Lucy's chamber maid," Rayne explained, accidentally leaving off Lucy's title._

"_Queen Lucy, remember? She's a queen, you must call her and treat her as one," Their father cut in._

"_But she's told me to call her Lucy. And so has Edmund and Susan. I've barely met King Peter, but the other three don't like their titles!" Rayne told them both._

"_Father's right. They are our leaders. And you should treat them like it," Carter insisted. Rayne groaned. _

"_I'm only doing what they ask of me. They ask me to tutor Lucy, I do. They ask me to train with Edmund, I do. They ask me to call them by their first name, I do!" Rayne said, letting her mouth slip again. Her father narrowed his eyes at her._

"_You train? With King Edmund? And how is it that you know anything about handling a sword?" He hissed, clenching his fist._

"_Uh, I may have been teaching her for the past four years when you were away at work," Carter said, earning a glare. _

"_Why is that?" He asked, his voice growing loud. King Edmund looked up in surprise at Rayne's father. He took a step closer, but faltered as he remembered this was a family thing. _

"_Because I asked him to! I couldn't stay at home, absolutely helpless while you two go off saving Narnia!" Rayne cried out, starting to tear up. He was ruining a good family reunion. Owen snorted and reached out to grab hold of Rayne's arm. She cried out in pain. Kind Edmund was soon by her side._

"_Hello sir, may I ask what has got you yelling and grabbing my friend like you are?" He asked, as kindly as he could. Owen did not release his hold, but pulled his daughter to him._

"_Forgive me, your Highness. But I am wishing to take the girl home. She does not belong here, prancing about with you," Owen said, a little flustered at being confronted._

"_This girl has a name, father. In case you forgot. Not like you were there when I was born or anything. Please release me!" Rayne said, struggling._

"_Be quiet Rayne. I was busy making money to keep you happy and off my back," Owen hissed. Rayne's jaw dropped. She was never spoken to like this by her father._

"_I must ask you to release Miss Rayne. She is a worker as well as a guest in my home, and I wish to keep it that way. I'm escorting her to the welcome back ball tonight, and if you take her, I will have no one to take with me. She is a friend, and she will stay here at Cair Paravel," Edmund said calmly. Rayne smiled gratefully at Edmund._

"_Thank you Ed," She said, finally escaping from her father's hold. Edmund offered her an arm, which she took._

"_Of course Rayne. Now, Sir Owen, Sir Carter. You are both welcome to join in with the festivities tonight, but Rayne is staying. I need her help with something, so if you'll excuse me, I will take her now." And with that, Edmund and Rayne left Carter confused and Owen embarrassed. _

_Once in the castle, Rayne un hooked her arm from Edmund's and walked with a gap between them. Edmund reached for her but she shimmied out of his reach._

"_Don't touch me," She said, stone cold. He stared at her._

"_Rayne, come on. Tell me what's wrong," He said, cornering her against the wall. He stared at her, trying to read her. "Please. Did I say something?"_

"_No, my father did! He doesn't think I'm good enough to even be a chamber maid! For Aslan's sake. If I'm good enough to occasionally beat you when we train, I think I can be a chamber maid!" She hissed, furiously wiping at her tears. Edmund reached forward and grabbed her hands, pinning them to her side._

"_Look at me. Rayne, look at me! Your not just a chamber maid here. You're Lucy's friend! You've helped her so much!" He whispered, not releasing her. _

"_And you? What am I to you? A friend? A training partner? Or how about a damsel in distress!" She hissed, trying to shake the strong king off._

"_Oh believe me Rayne, you are not a damsel in distress. I sometimes fear for myself around you, and so should everyone else! Your temper is huge!" She smiled a little. "There we go! A smile! And Rayne? For me, you are so much more then a friend," He said, starting to lean in a little. Rayne's breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, stopping her struggle._

"_Ed? You here?" King Peter's voice called out. Rayne's eyes flew open and Edmund quickly let go of her, trying to stop his heavy breathing. Rayne was looking at him strangely, before shaking her head and silently escaping. Peter soon came around the corner and clapped Edmund on the shoulder. _

"_You kiss her yet?" He asked, jokingly. _

"_Almost did ten seconds ago, but your loud and obnoxious voice kind of got in the way," Edmund said, glaring at Peter. _

"_Hey! Don't look at me like that! You're the one who fancies Rayne. You could have kissed her anytime since you came in, but you stalled."_

"_I did not stall! She was crying because her father wanted her out of here!" Edmund argued. Peter held his hands up in mock surrender before he turned and walked off, whistling. _

"_Oh it's good to be back," He said lightly as he turned a corner._

_Rayne stopped in her tracks. Edmund fancied her? She'd only been here a month! It can't take that short of time to fancy someone. Then again, she kind of liked the King as well. She groaned and continued to her room, where she muffled her scream into a pillow. Rayne didn't notice she fell asleep until she woke to a pounding on the door. She groggily opened it and was surprised to find Edmund._

"_Ed! What's going on?" She asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes._

"_Um, the ball starts in an hour, and I came by to make sure you weren't asleep. But you were. So, get ready, and Lucy wants you to do her hair in some French pony braid or something. And I'll meet you at the doors to the Ballroom to escort you," He said hurriedly. Rayne nodded during a small yawn._

"_Sure," She said, swaying forward a little. Edmund reached out to steady her._

"_You alright?" He asked._

"_Course. Just tired. I'll see you soon," Rayne said, stepping out of his grip and shutting the door. She turned to her wardrobe and took out the ball gown Susan had had made for her. It was a dark emerald green with small jewels outlining her neckline, the bottom of the skirt and the end of her short sleeves. She slipped it over her head and turned to her mirror. It wasn't a puffy dress, but a little tool lined the inside. The dress was long, so Rayne slipped her boots on underneath. No one would be able to see them. Unless she fell again. But she didn't plan on that happening again. _

_She left her red locks down, but curled them. She looked at herself once more and groaned. Susan gave her a far too nice dress to wear. Nothing she could do about it now. Now ready twenty minutes early, Rayne decided to go across the hall to visit Edmund. She knocked quietly and heard a faint 'come in'. She opened the door and stopped short. Edmund was pulling a shirt over his head, but showing Rayne his finely toned muscles. She stared, but looked away when his head popped back out._

"_Oh, hey Rayne. I thought you were maybe Susan. She's the only one who knocks anymore. Well, besides you. But you've never come to my room, so I didn't think it was you. Not that I'm not glad it's you. Just wasn't expecting you is all." He hurriedly explained. Rayne nodded mutely. Aslan, the man had muscle. _

"_Sorry, Ed. Finished getting ready and was bored. Oh! I'm supposed to help Lucy! Oh I totally forgot. I'll see you in a few Ed," She said, remembering Lucy. She turned and exited, rushing to the young queen's room. She let herself in and found Lucy twirling in her pink dress. She quickly set to work on doing Lucy's hair in a French braid like she wanted, her cheeks flushed the whole time. _

_**There's chapter 3! Next chapter is the ball…. **__**J Keep reading please!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES;**_

_**To Princess of Narnia 1192: Thank you! Glad you liked it! Keep reading and reviewing please!**_

**To Kstar101: **_**glad you enjoy it! It's fine if you can't review! I understand. Please keep reading though!**_

**Yep! So they almost kissed, Rayne saw Ed shirtless, and her dad can't get over himself…. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Hurt You

"Wow. You look great Lucy!" Edmund exclaimed when Lucy and Rayne met the other three leaders outside of the ballroom. Lucy grinned and gave a mock bow.

"Thank you. Thank you. Now! I believe we have a party to host. Right Su?" She asked, directing the attention away from Rayne and her. Susan and Peter looked to Lucy, but Edmund however, kept looking at Rayne. The other three turned to the doors. Mr. Tummnus came to take Lucy's arm, and Susan took Peter's. Edmund gave Rayne his arm.

"You look amazing Rayne. As usual," He whispered in her ear. Rayne blushed and looked down.

"Thank you. So do you Ed," Rayne murmured. She hooked her arm through his and looked straight ahead. It was her first royal party, and she was a bit nervous. The Just King had to have many suitors and admirers, yet he was taking her to the party. She was sure to get some hate. Edmund kissed her cheek real quick before the doors opened. The minute Edmund and Rayne stepped in the room fell into quiet whispers. Rayne already had multiple glares pointed at her. As tradition had it, the monarchs had to dance with their escorts. Edmund took her hand and placed the other one around her waist. She placed her extra hand on his shoulder and started the Narnian Waltz.

"Are you okay Rayne?" Edmund asked. Rayne was looking anywhere but at him. She nodded and looked down as yet another princess or duchess or whatever glared at her. "No you're not. You always look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"Maybe I just don't like that everyone is staring at the lowly maid dancing with the King! Did you even think about that? I can't even count how many glares I've gotten from all your lovely admirers!" Rayne snapped turning to look at him. He sighed.

"You're not a lowly maid, Rayne. You're my friend! And I really don't like any of these girls in here. Well besides you and my sisters. They're all really annoying and can't take no for an answer. Besides, I asked you to be my date. Not any of them. Doesn't that tell you anything?" He said quietly. Rayne looked down. When she looked back up she was smiling.

"Thank you. I needed that reassurance. I uh, am going to get something to drink," She said when the song came to a close. She stepped away and after a curtsy went to the buffet table to get a glass of water. As she was sipping it, a tall blonde came into her side vision.

"Excuse me, but where you the one dancing with King Edmund?" She asked Rayne. Rayne nodded and raised her brow in question.

"Stay away from him. I plan to marry him for the money and power. And I can't have a little maid like you in the way." The girl, Princess Marie of Calormen, stalked off after saying her piece. Rayne shook her head and set off to find the King in question. She found him arguing in the corner with Peter and decided to stand a little away to wait for him.

Peter had found Edmund sulking in a corner and tried to get his brother to go find Rayne. "Ed, she likes you too! I can tell. And she's getting a lot of looks. I bet you she'll run off sometime tonight. Princess Marie has already talked to her. I do not know what she said, but by Rayne's look, it wasn't good. Go find her!" He told Edmund after he thought she didn't like him. Edmund groaned but went off to find her anyway.

Rayne on the other hand had waited for ten minutes and decided to go outside for a little walk. She found the path down to the beach and took it. She slipped her boots and socks off and pulled her dress up a little. She stood in the sand, letting the waves lapse over her feet. She sighed in content and let the wind blow through her hair. The beach didn't stretch all the way to her home, and she'd never seen something so pretty. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, loving the cold water running over her. This was the way Edmund found her five minutes later. He took off his socks and shoes as well and rolled up his trousers before he joined her. He took one of her hands and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and placed her head against his shoulder.

"What're you doing out here?" Edmund asked after a few lonely seconds ticked by.

"Thinking. I don't deserve to be here," Rayne whispered in the wind. She pulled out of his hold and walked further down the beach. Edmund furrowed his eyebrow and hurried after her.

"What are you talking about? You deserve to be here as much as anyone!" Edmund argued. He was walking beside her now and kept trying to get her to look at him.

"You know that Princess Marie is only looking to marry you for the power and money? She told me this not half an hour ago. The young Princess told me to stay away from you and out of the way. But I can't stay away from you," She whimpered. She gave Edmund a watery smile. "It's too hard. But I do not want to be in the way of your happiness."

"You are what makes me happy! I don't care what Marie says, don't listen to her," Edmund cried trying to take Rayne in his arms. She danced out of his reach and ran back to her shoes. She picked them up and ran all the way back to her room. She threw her shoes in the bottom of her wardrobe and hastily changed into a thin sky blue nightgown. She braided her hair quickly and took a book from her bag from home to the armchair by the window. She sat quietly and cracked the book open, turning to the page she was on last. The book was a set of Narnian fairytales, most of which were actually true.

Minutes later there was a pounding on the door. Rayne knew it was Edmund and ignored it. She knew Edmund and his siblings were not from here, and didn't trust herself to fall for the Just King when there was a chance he could leave at any moment. Yet, she could not stop her feelings. She knew she sounded sappy. She didn't love him. Not yet anyway. But she was certainly attracted. Rayne was only a maid, not the princess Edmund deserved. Sure, she had heard him confess to fancying her, but that was all it was. Fancying. Not love. They were too young for love.

The pounding continued. Soon Edmund started to speak. "Please let me in Rayne. I need to talk to you. And not through a door! Please," He begged. His voice broke off and the sound of his footsteps fading away relieved Rayne. She set her book down and hugged her knees to her chest. And she started to sob.

The next day found Edmund furiously pacing his bedroom. Rayne had not come out of her room and it was past lunch time. All that he had said last night was true. Rayne did make him happy. They had known each other maybe two and a half months. Nearly three. He did not love her yet. But he felt strongly for her. He knew he sounded mushy, however it was true. She fought, she rode, and she was stunning. Rayne knew when to be funny and when to be serious. And she was as much a friend as his brother and sisters. Maybe more.

Edmund groaned and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. He wrenched his door open and jogged across the hall to Rayne's room. He knocked lightly, hoping to Aslan she would answer. She did. Rayne saw it was Edmund tried to shut the door right away, but Edmund was already across the threshold and pacing Rayne's room.

"Edmund?" Rayne asked quietly, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat on her bed hesitantly.

"Why are you being difficult!" He hollered, turning to stare at her. "I fancy you, alright? And you running from me is not helpful! Please, just hear me out! I don't care at all of Marie. Or any of the other women in Narnia. It's you I fancy! But I don't want to because I never know if today is my last day here. My siblings and I could be gone any day now. That's why I've never let anyone in. But you're so hard not to! I don't love you. Not yet at least. But I know that if you let me court you, I will eventually. You're everything! A strong fighter, beautiful woman. You're a brilliant rider and you understand me! I let you. I let you take my interest, and my heart. And sorry if I sound like a bloody sap, but it's true," Edmund said, groaning and running another hand through his hair towards the end of his rant. Rayne's eyes were wide and her jaw nearing the floor. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words.

"I fancy you to Edmund," She finally whispered. "But I can't court you. Not when you could be gone tomorrow. I care to much for you. What would you do once you left? Forget me? Be sad over me? I could not hurt you like that. Even if it hurts me, I won't hurt you," She said, standing and eyes flashing.

Edmund stalked over to Rayne and wrapping her arms around her waist pulled him to her. He crushed his lips against hers, trying to prove a point. Rayne molded herself into Edmund, winding her arms around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. She pulled away slightly, searching his eyes for something.

"You're sure?" She asked finally. He nodded and she grinned up at him. "Good, because I am too," She said, hugging him tight.

**Okay, that's it for chapter 4. I don't know if I like it or not. I feel like they kissed too soon, but at the same time I don't feel like they did. If that makes sense… Some stories they jump into the relationship right away, and I didn't want that. But as I was writing it just kept coming to a point and I had to rewrite it to keep them from kissing. But I made them kiss in the end anyway. I don't know… Well…. You guys tell me how you liked it! And, by the way… you're in for a surprise for next chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To moosegirl45: **_**Thank you! Glad you liked Peter! Keep reading and reviewing!**_

**To Xion's Person: **_**glad you like it! Thanks!**_

**To Princess of Narnia 1192: **_**Glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing!**_

**Guys… Please review! Only three reviews? I mean, it's not bad, I just wish there were more who left some notes behind for me! Virtual cookies to the reviewers!**


End file.
